The neighbor
by rocker18
Summary: Hannah is haruhi's new neighbor. she had a rough past. so why is she not liveing with her parents in the us and which one of the host's fell for the troubled teen? plz comment and review:)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter one

It was a normal day for in the commoner life of Haruhi Fujioka. She just came home from school. Her friends from the host club Tamaki Suoh, Kyōya Ōtori, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka (honey) and Takashi Morinozuka (Mori) decided to come visit it her out of the blue when they saw some girl moving in next to her. Tamaki start going on about it would be good for her to make some girlfriends. Haruhi decided to go say talk to her.

OC introduction

Hannah was haruhi's new neighbor. She is 17, 5'11, jet black hair, brown eyes that change colors with her mood. She doesn't live with her parents because of her past. She has two tattoos and a lip ring. She was wearing plaid black and blue skinny jeans, a black band tee, and black combat boots with studs on them.

A: N: It's a really short chapter. I'm winging this and seeing where it goes. This will be my first fanfiction.


	2. they meet

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter two

**Hannah's pov**

I was carrying some more boxes in when six hot guys and girl with a boy's hair cut came my way.

T: HI MY LOVELY PRINCESS MY NAME IT TAMAKI!

HAN: dude why are you so loud im right in front of you.

I thought I was crazy because the next thing he was growing mushrooms in a corner that wasn't there.

The two orange heads started to laugh.

H.H: that was the fastest anyone has sent him to the corner of shrooms! Hahahahaha

K.H: DO IT AGAIN!

They started to chant together do it again till the boy-girl hit them in the heads

HAR: I'm sorry about these dumb asses. My name is haruhi and I'm your new neighbor

She seemed nice enough to talk to without losing my hearing or acting five.

HAN: HI! I'm Hannah I'm so happy I didn't get some old creepy pervert as a neighbor. So, who are the twin organ's, they bunny kid, the jolly green giant, and I look to cool to talk to you?

K.H: I'm Kaoru Hitachiin

H.H: I'm Hikaru Hitachiin

M: I'm Takashi Morinozuka but Mori is fine.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy I guess he wasn't a talker or maby it was because the bunny boy almost fell off him.

HON: ummm ok then, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls me honey.

The crawled off of Mori and with the cutest smile he held out his bunny and asked

HON: do u like usa-chan?

HAN: yes he's extremely cute!

He shoved the usa-chan in my arms and climb up back up Mori for some reason was just so cute.

K.O: I'm Kyoya Ootori and I did not like your comment from earlier.

The sun hit his glass's to make a glare I guess I was supposed to be scared ha never.

HAN: I don't care if you did or not. I will say whatever I want you have no control over me!

Everyone looked at me like I was insane or had a death wish but I've been so close to death some stuck up dude can't scare me.

K.O: do you know who I am and what power my family has we can wipe you off the map!

I could tell he was getting pissed and it was funny.

HAN: NO I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHO YOU ARE AND TRY TO WIPE ME OFF THE MAP BECAUSE I WILL PUT YOU 8 FT UNDER!

H.H: don't you mean 6ft under?

HAN: no 8ft because I will stomp his ass 2 ft. deeper in to the ground.

T: clam down he was just playing around right mother?

Wired well I guess it's time to finish unpacking before I forget.

HAN: well it was nice meeting you all but I have to unpack and I have to find my new school tomorrow. Oh, and "mommy" don't forget to get to stop by the drug store because it seems like you PMSing.

I left into my little apartment after looking at his pissed off face it's was epic well time to make it home.

**Mori pov**

HON: so, what do you think of Hannah Mori? I wonder what school she will be attending

M: feisty.

I hope she goes to Ouran but she's a commoner how could she. The way she stud up against kyoya was amazing a lot of people are scared of him but she's different and her eyes seem to tell a story like something happed and it was bad. I will find out her secrets.

A:N: well it was longer then the first one. Tell me what you think so far dose it suck or not. And is anyone else notice she has a secret and how will kyoya react to her comments?


	3. new school

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter three

**Hannah pov**

After I unpacked everything and made it fell more like home I realized no place would ever feel like home without him. I feel the tears trying to escape my now puppy dog brown eyes. I haven't lived with my parents for a year now. I never felt safe my entire life unless he was around but when Mori was staring me I oddly felt like nothing could hurt me and nervous at the same time.

The next day

I woke up put on black skinny jeans, five finger death punch shirt and my combat boots on. I don't waer make up because beauty is on the inside any ways. I jumped on my Kawasaki Ninja 300 that I fixed up since I was five. It took about 3hours of trying to find the school but I finally found it. It looks like a unicorn throw up on it. I mean really PINK AND MORE PINK and it looked like a bunch of marshmallow bananas was walking around. I hope I can talk my way out of a uniform. I made it to the front office after getting lost about a billion times I mean who the hell needs a school this big.

HAN: hi I'm Hannah the new student on the music scholarship.

The old women just look like I was crazy. I would tell her to back off but I respect my elders.

OLD LADY: yes the head master has been waiting for you Ms.…

HAN: Hannah just Hannah.

OLD LADY: ok Ms. Hannah he will be right with you just have a set right over there.

I have a seat on the big comfy couch that was probably worth more than my right arm. I mean really no one needs this kind of stuff in a school full of teenagers. An old man that oddly reminds me of someone calls me to his office.

HEAD: Hello, Hannah I'm your new head master.

HAN: souh I've heard that before do you have a son?

MR.S: yes I do Tamaki. You probably herd about him form the girls talking about the host club.

HAN: no, not to be rude but I'm one of his friends new neighbor and they saw me. Well let's just say he almost made me deaf.

MR.S: well I am sorry but that sounds like him well hears your schedule and map. Would you like a uniform is would be 900,000yen?

He smile like he loved those ugly dress's

HAN: thank you but I don't have that kind of money can I just wear what I have?

MR.S: I can tell you don't like them no need to be nice and I don't normally let kids go without a uniform but I know you really don't have the money for one so yes you can. I have one last question why are you not with your parents Hannah?

I geuss he notice my eyes turn from brown to pitch black but I can't help it I hate talking about my parents.

HAN: I would not like to talk about that right now because I'm not ready to but when the time comes I will make sure you are right there to know.

MR.S: ok I will not push you to tell I will write you a note for your first class since you are late now hurry to class.

After I get my note I start to wonder around for my first class till I hit a wall and fell down

HAN: who put a wall there?

I look up and realized I didn't hit a wall I hit Mori.

HAN: I'm sorry Mori I was looking for my first class. Can you help me?

M: hn

HAN: it's A-3

He just started to walk off. I decided best idea was to follow him when we stop it hit me we are in the same class. I don't know how I will get my work done with a hot guy like him in there. We walked in I saw honey overly waving like his arm will fly off. After the teacher asked me to introduce myself I had a lot of rude and mean looks I then realized I hate this rich school filled with rich little shits.

A: N: well who is him? Why does she not like people to mention her parents? Was the day at Ouran really that bad? And why dose honey seems overly happy to see her?


	4. mommy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter four

**Mori's POV**

Me and Hannah has all the same classes together but the last class she has music for some odd reason I was a little disappointed I wanted to see her before she left it looked like she wasn't happy. Wait why would I care I just meet her yesterday. I should be focused on protecting honey.

HON: I wish we could have invited Hannah to the host club or some CAKE she looked sad. Didn't she Mori?

M: yeah

HON: maybe we should tomorrow and ask her if we don't see her to day

M:hn

**HANNNAH'S POV**

I was able to skip out of the last part of music class without getting noticed. I was looking for a room that wasn't being used that's when I found music room 3. After I toned my guitar I started to play when you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

**MORI'S POV**

I and honey was walking to the hosts club when we heard someone singing.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Wow she had a beautiful voice.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

I wonder who this is about.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you,_

_I love the things that you do_

I'm so hepatized by the music I don't notice my surrounding's.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Who does she need?

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you _

I wonder who this girl miss's. I realized that Kyayo was now with us. We all walked in oh shit it was Hannah. I just looked at Kyayo worried what he might do after yesterday

**HANNAH'S POV**

When I looked up I see three of seven members of the host club staring at me.

HAN: oh "mommy" did you come to see your little girl?

K: ok so you're still acting like a child I see

I could tell by the vain popping out in his four head he was not cool and calm on the inside.

HAN: no not at all. I'm just say since Tamaki called you mother yesterday that yall most likely have kids I'm one of them but at least I didn't get my looks and no since of humor for you. I'm playing I just wanted to give you a present to say I'm sorry.

I saw the whole host club walk in so I thought it was perfect. I throw a bright pink shirt on him that says best mother in the world in lime green. Everyone started to bust out laughing except Mori who chuckled and Kyayo who looked like he would explode.

K: WHAT THAT HELL IS THIIS!

T: oh, isn't it nice she got you a t-shirt mother!

HAN: yeah see I'm just showing I love my mother

He starts to chase me around the room till I climb up Mori.

HAN: help me!

He just hold him up by the back of his shirt while he keeps trying to run. Maybe I was wrong I will like it here if I can be friends with these guys.

A:N: well there's chapter four it's so far the longest.


	5. new people

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter five

**KYAYO POV**

When everything calm down I decided to have my revenge

K: so where are you're really parents?

She looked pissed and sad. I could tell I hit the wrong cord.

K: and don't you have an older brother where is he?

After that I realized I crossed the line because she got down off of Mori and next thing I know I fell I a sting in my left cheek. SHE SLAPED ME!

HAN: DONT WORRY ABOUT MY PARENTS AND DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER. YOU MAY KNOW STUFF ABOUT ME BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED AND WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!

She ran out of the music room it looked like she was crying. I felt like a ass.

TWINS: that wasn't really nice.

HAR: you should say you're sorry.

T: mother why was you so mean to Hannah she was trying to be nice.

HON: you made her run away now she'll never want to be friends with us?

Mori didn't say anything he just turned and ran after her.

**HANNAH'S POV**

He had no right to say anything about my brother.

M: Hannah are you ok?

I quickly wipe off my tears because I can tell its Mori but why did he follow me. I mean I ran into the girl's bathroom out of all places.

HAN: yeah I'm fine I just don't have a good past with my family.

M: would you like to talk about it?

HAN: no I'm not ready and I promised I would tell him when I decided to tell people.

M: ok I'm here for you if you need me.

HAN: I think I just need to go home and think for a while ill catch you later

M: hn

**MORI'S POV**

I walked her to the door and watched her ride off. I felt extremely angry at kyayo. When I got back into the host club everyone just stared at me I walked over to the window and looked out, I can't get Hannah out of my head why is that? Kyayo walked up to me.

K: was Hannah ok?

M: like you care.

Everyone looked at me shocked even honey we closed early today not wanting to scare the customers.

**HANNAH'S POV**

I was confused Mori was different I could tell he don't talk a lot but why would he talk to be like it was normal for him. I just need to calm down get him off my mind. When walked into my house I was scared out my life.

UNKNOWN PEOPLE: hey honey this is where you been?

A:N: so she don't like anyone talking about her brother why? What has she been through? Does kyayo really care? Why is mori acting wired? Who are the unknown people?


	6. parents

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter six

**MORI'S POV**

I just don't under stand I never have been mad at Kyayo before especially for something so little but when it came to Hannah I just don't know.

HON: are you ok? you've been acting funny.

M: I think I'm falling for Hannah.

HON: oh... THATS AWSOME!

**KYAYO'S POV**

why did I have to go to far? I mean she gets on my nerves but she is the first girl to stand up against me.

K: am I falling for Hannah?

**HANNAH'S POV**

H: what are y'all doing here?

UNKNOWN PERSON: what you don't want to see you're loving parents?

I just looked at my mom and dad like there crazy loving? they was far from that.

H: loving y'all was far from that when I was living with y'all.

MOM: just come home baby and we can be a big happy family.

H: NO! I promised Skyler that I would not end up like him because of y'all. now get out before I call that police.

DAD: don't worry you will end up like him. just wait.

I watched them walk out the front door I knew they would be back in time. I started to freak out on the inside I need to leave. I started to packing everything up. when I was done I just realized I have nowhere to go everything I care for and loved was here the host club even kyayo but mostly Mori

A:N: what did her parents do to her brother? does mori and kyayo love her? will she leave them behind?


	7. the next morning

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter seven

**HANNAH'S POV**

I woke up in the middle of the living room. I couldn't remember how I ended up there till the events of yesterday played in my head like a theater. today was my first day off I planed to just long around and think. till there was a knock on my door when I opened it Tamaki tackled me with a flying hug. when I looked up I saw the whole host club just standing there looking at me like I was crazy for letting him tackle me like that but they are the only family to , ill make them happy expect kyayo he needs to loosen up.

HAN: DADDY! why are you here?

Tamaki's eye lit up when I called him dad. lol

T: well my darling daughter we are going to the commoners fair.

TWINS: COMMMONERS FAIR. COMMMONERS FAIR. COMMMONERS FAIR. COMMMONERS FAIR. COMMMONERS FAIR.

HUN: do you know if they have cake?

HAR: rich dumb asses

HAN: Awesome and I don't know honey maybe and mother why are you so quite imma cry no hugs for me?

I start to fake cry.

T: MOTHER WHY DIDNT YOU HUG OUR DAUGHTER? YOU MADE HER CRY!

kyayo gave me an awkward hug. so I decided to have a little fun.

HAN: wow kyayo I never took you to be a pervert gosh freeeeaaakky.

K: I am not a pervert and I will not let you get the best of me.

HAN: if this is the best I guess the worst looks like Freddy Kruger.

I could tell by how his eye's was darkening he was getting mad.

K: what?

HAN: I mean its true you even haunt my dreams trying to kill me.

K: why you little...

I cut him off because I didn't want to start stuff just yet.

HAN: Hey Mori so quite talk.

M:hey

I giggled

well is that all you got

M: hn

HAN: fine lets go.

When I grabbed Mori's hand it felt like lighting went through me. so, I decided to smile and run to the fair.

A:N:did mori feel that same thing? how will the fair go?


	8. t-shirts

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter eight

HANNAH'S POV

we made it to the fair. we slipt up me Kyayo , Mori and honey was in a group.

HAN: Mother me and honey want to ride the bumper cars!

K: so...

HAN: mommy you have to come with us!

people started to stare at us like we was crazy.

K: IM NOT YOUR MOTHER. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER IS OK GET OVER IT.

i start to fake cry people looked at him like he just kicked a puppy

HAN: MY MOTHER DOSEN'T LOVE ME

K: OK YOU LITTLE BRAT LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER WE WILL GO TO THE BUMPER CARS just quit doing that.

HAN: ok

I grab honey from Mori and run to the bumper cars. Mori was dragging Kyayo be hind us.

HAN: honey I need your help

HON: ok with what?

I whisper my plan in his ear. he and this wicked slime on his face I knew then he would do it. Mori looked at us like we was crazy and kyayo looked like his notebook was took away and photo copied. well maybe it was but that's for later. me and honey ganged up against them and won since there not as used to driving as I am.

honey and I bought four shirts

honey's said "

When my boss asked me who is the stupid one, me or him? I told him everyone knows he doesn't hire stupid people. "

mine said "I hate it when people see me at the supermarket and they're like 'Hey, what are you doing here?' I tell them 'You know.. hunting elephants."

Mori's said "The broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject?' "

Kyayo said "

I consider myself a crayon, I might not be your favorite color but one day you'll need me to complete your picture."

we made them promise to wear what we bought them first. they said they would so we gave them the shirts. they put them on loving them

HAN & HON: that's not it!

we pull out two hot pink tutus and force them into them

K & M: I hate you at this point in time.

HAN: why we was just being nice

HON: yeah y'all are really mean to us

we hold on to each other and start to cry

M: im sorry forgive me

K: me to i should have known y'all two together it would be a wired gift?

HON&HAN: we will if you sing im a Barbie girl at the next talent show.

they looked and ticked off

M&K: suuuuuure

that's when everything when down hill i saw dee then like a flashback the song i made for him started to play.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

he walked over to me with that ugly smirk of his.

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

D: hey baby remember me?

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (but so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you (even know you)?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

All the stuff that you do (all the stuff that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

HAN: what are you doing here?

D: oh you know friendly business.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

HAN:well I don't care what your friendly business is stay away from me you got that?

D: I see now you have that guts to stand up to me we will see for how long.

he walked away. I could tell y the looks on the others faces they was going to ask questions so I ran as fast as I could to my house. when I finally reached home I had to decide to tell them my past or leave forever. I just stank to the floor crying not knowing what to do I was hopeless and lost.

A:N: why did her ex should up ? what did he mean? will she leave or finally let her secret come out? and thanks SuperAnimeOtaku101 for the idea!


	9. where is hannah?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

chapter nine

**Hannah's pov**

I woke up early the next morning packed a lest a weeks worth's of cloths ever since then I've zoomed down the back roads of Tokyo. I just need to get away and clear my mind.

**MORI'S POV**

who was that guy that made Hannah run? was the question that kept running through my mind.

the host club and I are going over to her house to check on her today.

I don't need to get distracted over this though because I have to protect honey.

~time skip~

we was all banging on Hannah's door there was no answer for 30 minutes so honey told me to kick it in.

what I saw scared me to death it looked like either someone packed in hurry to leave or struggled to get away form someone.

T: WHERE'S MY SECOND DAUGHTER!

HAR: well it never sounded like some broken last night maybe y'all scared her away.

HON: no something has to be wrong she wouldn't leave us she likes us. right?

TWINS: WE BLAME KYAYO. YOU MADE OUR TOY LEAVE!

T: mommy call your police force and find my daughter now!

K: no

M: why?

K: Mori you out of all people should have noticed this. she left on her own will.

EVERYONE BUT MORI AND KYAYO: WHY? WHAT DID YOU DO?

K: nothing I was starting to like her around. she must had some problems.

I just walked away I couldn't hear it no more why did she leave with out a note or good bye?

**HANNAH'S POV**

I stopped for the night at some old hotel I couldn't even see the sign it was so dark.

when I looked at my phone I was tempted to text Mori. I fought with myself over an hour if I should or not.

TXT TO M: hey Mori. I know your probably mad at me for leavening but I'll be back I just need to get away and clean my head. just tell everyone I'm ok and don't txt me or call if I don't first goodbye night 3.

wait stop don't sent . the phone lite up sent! crap I didn't mean to put a heart.

**MORI'S POV**

after I read Hannah's text I was so happy she was ok but she put a heart does that mean she likes me?

I couldn't help but smile Hannah might like me.

A:N:well Hannah's gone will she really go back? does she really like Mori? why was Mori so happy about the heart?


	10. back

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

Chapter ten

**MORI'S POV**

it has been a week since Hannah has texted me I started to worry about her. where could she be? is she alive? I hope she is ok and comes back soon.

**KYAYO'S POV**

Mori told us about Hannah's text and not to contact her. I've been trying to find out her information about her but it's like she was never born.

**HANNAH'S POV**

I finely figured it out I was going to tell them and see how it go's. the only thing I could think was I hope they don't hate me or treat me different.

~time skip~

I pulled up to Ouran I knew the club just closed. when I walked in everyone looked at me expect one person.

T: DAUGHTER WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED!

HAN: I'm sorry, I worried y'all but I have something to tell y'all but first you have to go get your dad Tamaki.

T: why do you need him?

HAN: because I told him when I was ready to tell people he would be part of the first people to know.

Tamaki ran out the room like a he saw a killer clown. everyone went back to what they was doing. I guess I deserves the cold shoulders. so, I walked over to Mori and hoped he wasn't to mad at me.

**MORI'S POV**

she's ok! I was so happy I could just run up and kiss her wait why am I thinking this? maybe if I just ignore her this feeling will go away. crap she's walking over to me.

HAN: hey I hope you're not to mad at me like everyone else.

if I don't say anything she'll go away. we sat there for a bit till she finely gave up.

HAN: fine I guess you are to.

**HANNAH'S POV**

I felt like crying but I wouldn't because everyone will see me. just when I almost gave up on telling them Tamaki ending up running in dragging his dad in his rolling chair behind him.

MR.S: why did y'all need me?

HAN: I'm ready to tell. so, everyone listen closely and get comfy because I'm only telling it once and its long.

I waited for everyone to settle down to start.

HAN: ok for first Kyayo you can't find nothing for a reason my real name is not Hannah it's ...

A:N: cliff hanger what's Hannah's real name? is her past really that bad? how long will the host club be mad at her? how does Mori really feel about ignoring her?


	11. rain?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM

**HANNAH'S? POV**

HAN?: my real name is rain and imam make this short and simple for now. my real parents are dead I lived with my aunt and uncle they would beat me they went to far one night and killed my older brother for stepping in. they was the main trade and sell with guns at the time so it was easy to cover up. their business went down now there trying to get me back in there crusty since I'm good at building motorcycles I made mine and it go's 400 miles per hour. well Dee he was my boyfriend almost two years ago but he was hired by them to get me back but the plan back fired on them. well now there all three back and I need help I can't keep running all my life and I see y'all like family. so, this is the first time I have ever told anyone this. will y'all help me?

they was just all staring at me like I was crazy. I should have known at lest I wasn't around enough to tell me everything because they would be disguised with me.

RAIN: well I can tell when I'm not wanted anymore.

I just ran out the room hoping they didn't see me crying. I guess I should have just ran and not cared but why did I care so much. yes they are like my family but I really only came back for one person. I quickly jumped on my bike and sped off.

**MORI'S POV**

why didn't she tell us everything! I mean she sad we are like family to her. she thinks we didn't want her here we was just shocked know of us went through stuff like that. we didn't know what to say I will find out the complete story and let her know. that if no one else will help I will. I finally came to realize that I like her maybe more but I can't test it if she's not here.

M: we are going to her house_ now_!

A:N: sorry it was so short. I ended up losing the first one I wrote and this was the quick version. will rain be there? will they even get the full story from her past?


	12. aouther's note

hey everyone I know there is a lot of y'all and all that in there that's because that's what I am used to nothing else looks right and I use spell check because I'm not the best at spelling and I really don't understand where to put comma's and to tell the truth I don't like using them because I will put them in the wrong place. the characters do act a little different because I have written after work (was really tired) and I've lost chapters some how. so I've re-wrote them not remembering what I put in the first one. I'm sorry about all the mistake's and them acting different. I will try to look over things more carefully. thanks for all the reviews y'all! :)


End file.
